1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention disclosed herein relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, and data and gate drivers for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor. The data driver outputs grayscale voltage to the data lines, and the gate driver outputs gate drive signal for driving the gate lines.
Such a display device may display an image by applying data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode after applying gate-on voltage to a gate electrode of a thin film transistor connected to a gate line to be displayed. As the thin film transistor is turned on, a data voltage applied to the liquid capacitor and the storage capacitor are maintained for a predetermined time after the thin film transistor is turned off. However, due to a parasite capacitance between the gate electrode and the drain electrode of the thin film transistor resulting from manufacturing processes of the display panel, an actual grayscale voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor may be distorted. That is, there may be a difference between a grayscale voltage outputted from the data driver and an actual grayscale voltage applied to the storage capacitor. Such a distorted voltage is typically called as a kickback voltage. As the kickback voltage becomes greater and the deviation between kickback voltages between thin film transistors in the display panel becomes greater, the quality of an image displayed on the display panel is deteriorated, e.g., a brightness difference may be noticed in a specific image pattern due to kickback voltage.